


Yours

by Demonqueen82



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen82/pseuds/Demonqueen82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an imprint isn't right</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bella helped Leah and Emily carry the last of the food to the table.

Tonight was Leah and Jake's engagement party, they had imprinted on each other a couple weeks after Leah had phased. Leah was actually able to forgive Sam and Emily a little bit afterward because she finally understood the pull of an imprint that hadn't been fully decided. The three of them still had a long way to go.

They had started as friends since Leah refused to do to me what had been done to her. The two of them had gotten close and when Bella told her that the love she felt for Jake was that of a sister, Leah had told Jake that the two of them could start dating. Now two and a half years later, we are months away from them walking down the aisle.

Bella looked up when she heard Charlie's cruiser pull into Sam's driveway.

Sam had insisted that the party be at his place as a way to help heal the hurt between them.

Sue rushed toward Charlie. She could see him say something to her before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Everyone looked away and she noticed that some of the wolves looked embarrassed, she was thankful that she didn't have their hearing.

Harry had unfortunately passed away from the heart attack that happened when he witnessed Leah and Seth change in front of him during an argument. Bella had been the one that helped them stay sane those first weeks when neither one was able to change back to human form due to heartbreak. Charlie had been there for Sue and when he witnessed Seth phase to human in front of him, he had been brought into the secret.

He and Bella had a very long discussion about it with lots of yelling and swearing. He decided that the next time she even thought about dating anyone, whoever it was would have to be approved by every member of the pack and if he survived them he would have to introduce to him. The one person she knew that would be able to handle the pack and her dad was someone that she could never let them know about.

Charlie and Sue had started dating six months ago and everyone was happy for them.

"Bells, it looks awesome." Jake said coming up behind Leah and wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course it looks awesome as you say, young Alpha. Emily and Bella have been cooking since this morning to make enough food for you wolves. Those girls make the best food." Old Quil said as he came to stand next to them. His opinion of Bella had changed the instant she had told the council about the Cullens powers.

He and the others on the council had been livid when they realized that the Cullens had never thought to inform the tribe that cold ones could have gifts or that three of their coven had them.

When the red headed cold one had showed up six months after they had left, it had been the pack and Bella that kept everyone safe. Bella had distracted her, with a cut on her hand, long enough for the pack to tear her apart. Bella had been the one to light her on fire.

The council had revoked the treaty that day. When they found out she had there for Bella, a mate for a mate she had claimed. Everyone had been been ready to light a torch and go after them when Bella had told them everything that had happened. How James had attacked and bitten her and Edward had removed the venom from her veins. How at her birthday due to a paper cut, the newest to the animal drinking had tried to go after her. Surprisingly, she didn't blame him at all due to the fact that he was an empath and could feel everyone's blood lust. She told them about what had happened in the woods, what Edward or Edwin as Charlie called him had said to her and how he left her heartbroken and confused. All but two of the leeches had knowingly brought Bella into their world, exposed her to deadly human-drinkers and abandoned her with this knowledge and the possibility that the leech they killed mate could come after her. Bella was part of their tribe, part of the pack even though she wasn't a imprint.

"Thanks Quilly." Bella said kissing the old man on the cheek.

"Okay that's not fair." Quil said from where he was watching his 5 year old imprint Claire dancing with Jared's imprint Kim. "How come she gets to call you Quilly, old man?"

"Simple, he likes her." Paul said with a laugh as everyone started sitting down at the table.

Billy was about to speak when a taxi pulled to a stop. Everyone watched as Rachel, one of Jake twin sisters, got out.

"Rachel, I thought that work and you couldn't get away until the wedding." Jake said with a small smile as he rushed up to his sister.

"Some stuff cleared up, so I thought I would come and visit for a while." Rachel said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes as Jake pulled her into a hug.

"Come join us, we have plenty of food. I can't wait for you to meet everyone." he said as he pulled her to the table. He slowly introducing her to everyone. When Paul stood to shake her hand, he froze.

"Oh fuck me." Bella whispered seeing the look on Paul's face.

"SHIT!" Billy exclaimed.

"Umm, what is going on?" Rachel asked confused.

"Billy, maybe you, Sue, Old Quil, Paul, my dad and Rachel should go back to your house to explain some things." Bella said, being the voice of reason. Something about Rachel wasn't feeling right to her but the gods had apparently decided that she was Paul's imprint.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go." Charlie said as they headed toward Billy's house.

"Bella, what's up?" Jared asked. Like Bella, he wanted to be happy for Paul but something felt off about Rachel suddenly showing up. He had been there when Jake had called inviting her and his other sister to come and spend some time with him and Billy and get to know Leah before the wedding. Both had said that due to work and other things that neither would be able to make it until right before the wedding date.

"Not sure, I know that she is your sister Jake but she left you and your dad after your mom died because she didn't want to be stuck here. Even when things were going bad both of your sister put everything on your shoulders. Neither of them have been back since they left. She told you that she would not be able to come until right before the wedding and would only stay for a few nights. Now she shows up a couple months early and plans on a long visit. It just doesn't feel completely right to me."

"Bella.." Jake started.

"Jake, I agree. It feels off." Leah said.

The rest of the pack agreed with the two of them. Even the imprints felt it wasn't on the up and up.

Unlike Jake, Leah remembered the twins being spoiled and how they stuck their nose in the air thinking they were better than everyone else and swore they would never step foot back on the rez. She remembered her dad having to bail out Billy more than once with bills because of them over spending and not paying him back.

"I want to believe she is here to be a big sister and get to know my fiancee, Bells.." he was about to say more when a slightly tortured howl rang out.

"Oh, that's Paul." Emily cried. Sam quickly phased and ran.

"No one else phase." Jake ordered "Let Sam try to find out what's going on first."

Everyone was on edge when Sam and Paul came into the clearing still in wolf form. Paul's legs collapsed beneath him and curled into a ball. Leah had to grab Bells when she tried to rush to him. Sam phased not caring that he was naked. He looked livid.

"Sam..." Emily said as she started to him.

"Emily, stay away right now. I don't fully trust myself right now. Jake, your sister is a freaking piece of work. The only reason she is even here is to try to get Billy to give her some money, she didn't even remember that the engagement party was today. She lost her job over a month ago and is about to lose the place that she had been living in. She wants your dad to give her more money that he would ever be able to come up with, so that she and her fiancee can live in the style they have gotten use too. Your other sister apparently knew all about this and decided not to call to warn us. She doesn't care at all that you are getting married, that you and your dad are barely making it month to month on only your income, that Billy's health is getting worse. She said the sooner Billy gives her the cash the sooner she will leave. She will not stay here any longer that necessary. She refused to believe Billy about us being wolves, about being Paul's imprint. Paul even offered to be just friends with her. She refused the imprint completely when Paul phased to prove to her about everything. She wants nothing to do with a pathetic little rez boy that has nothing going for him, her words. She... I can't even repeat some of the things that said. Holy crow, the things she said to him and Billy damn near broke my heart. Old Quil and Charlie had to remove Sue from the house." the hurt and anger were in his voice.

A imprint had cruelly hurt his brother even if Paul didn't want it to be one like the others. He looked up and saw that everyone was beyond pissed. Paul hadn't felt any romantic feelings for Rachel at all. He knew that Paul didn't want anything other than to be her friend or protector but the things she had said to him had hurt.

Bella looked into Paul's eyes. She could feel the pain as if it was her own and could feel her anger rising. Paul had come so far and for his own imprint to say he had nothing going for him pissed her off. She turned as the pack phased to their wolf forms to try to help him come to terms with it. She stalked toward Billy's house, she could feel Leah and the imprints, save Claire, their sisters, right behind her. Rachel was leaving their rez tonight. She didn't care how but that bitch would be gone before morning. She slammed open the door and stared at Billy and her dad, who had come back after making sure Sue would stay at Old Quil's house, who were sitting in the living room.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

"Bells..." Billy started with tears in his eyes. He was heartbroken on what Rachel had said and done. His own daughter truly didn't care about anything other than herself.

"Where is that fucking bitch?!" Leah screamed. Her imprint's sister had harmed him and her pack brother. She wanted blood.

"She is in her old room. Seems to think she has the right to stay here." Charlie said clenching his fists. He was pissed on what had happened. Rachel had dared to come to get money, she had been living beyond her means and truly thought that Billy should just give her money so she could keep up with her over spending ways.

The girls walked past them and went right into the twins room. Charlie put his hand on Billy's arm when the yelling started.

"Let them handle this. Rachel refused Paul's imprint. She knows about the pack and only came for money not family. Leah loves you and your son, and Paul is her pack brother. Kim, Emily and Angela are imprints to Jared, Sam and Embry so they are pack sisters. Bells loves you and Jake like family and is in love with Paul, even if the idiot doesn't know it or see it yet. I would hate to be Rachel right now." he told him refusing to let Billy go when the sounds of things breaking started.

After a short amount of time Emily, Angela and Kim came into the living and sat down on the couch next to Charlie. They were a sight to see with their hair and clothes all over the place. The yelling had stopped but still Leah and Bells didn't come out of the room. Emily got off the couch and picked up the phone to dial the number for a taxi to come soon.

After what seemed like hours they watched as Rachel staggered out of the room barely holding on to her bag. Bella and Leah right behind her. She knelt on the floor in front of Billy, tears and blood running down her face.

"I, Rachel Black, renounce my imprint to Paul Lahote. I renounce my bonds of family to William Black and Jacob Black. I am Quileute no longer. I will never contact anyone in La Push or Forks. I will never reveal any secrets of the tribe under penalty of death. Should I reveal anything I learned today or any of our tribal stories to anyone, my life is forfeit." Rachel refused to meet anyone's eyes as she spoke. Billy could see the pack, in wolf form, outside and knew they had heard her. She got up grabbed her bag and went outside not once looking at anyone.

* * *

_In the Twins Room_

_They closed the door behind them. Bella knew that she and the others wanted Rachel's blood._

_"Get out of my room!" Rachel yelled from where she dared to lay on the bed._

_"This is no longer your room!" Leah yelled pulling Rachel off the beds and slamming her against the wall._

_"Save some for us." Kim and Angela said venomously._

_"You are going to pack your shit and get the hell out of here." Emily said._

_"I don't have to listen to you, you scarred freak." Rachel yelled as she pulled free for Leah._

_Bells punched her in the nose. The boys had made sure that she and the imprints knew how to fight. Rachel yelled and grabbed her nose, which Bella had shockingly broke. The instant her eyes were down all of them attacked her. Leah stayed on edges making sure Rachel didn't get away._

_Bells was the going after Rachel with a vengeance. Leah knew that she was going after her for not just herself but Leah as well because if Leah hit Rachel, she might kill her. Leah knew that Bella loved Jake and Billy but the fact that Rachel had broken Paul and dared to hurt him was the biggest thing that made her go after her._

_Rachel was begging them to stop and saying she would do anything, that she would leave and never return. Leah had them stop and motioned for Emily, Kim and Angela to leave the room. They looked at each other and knew this part was for Leah and Bells to do._

_Bella pulled on Rachel's hair and made her kneel in front of Leah. Rachel tried to get away from her but the hold Bella had was stronger than she thought possible._

_"She is your brother's future wife and due to the imprint, your fucking Alpha, you will show her some fucking respect and listen to her." Bella whispered in her ear and forced Rachel to look Leah in the eye._

_"You are going to pack your shit and go out there and kneel in front of the man that was your father. You are going to renounce your imprint to Paul because you are unworthy of him, your bonds of family to Bill and Jake because they don't need a harpy like you, and the tribe. You are never to speak to anyone that lives is La Push or Forks. You are never to reveal anything about the pack or our legends. If it is known that you do you will be killed. Do you understand?" Leah could feel the alpha command in her voice._

_"Speak." Bella hissed. She tightened her grip in Rachel's hair._

_"I understand." Rachel whispered. She crawled away from Bella and Leah. Under their watchful eyes, she slowly put everything back into her bag._

_She kept her eyes down the entire time and even Bells could feel the fear coming off her._

* * *

"What just happened?" Jake said watching his sister leave in a taxi. He had sent the others to go back to Sam and Emily's to pick up. The food that Emily and Bella had spent all day on would hopefully still be good.

"Rachel is no longer a part of our family, she has renounced all claims." Billy said, he was heartbroken that he had lost a daughter but part of him felt relief for the first time in a very long time.

"How is Paul?" Bella asked was pulling her hair into a messy bun. She and Leah had taken showers after Rachel had renounced her ties and she was waiting for the taxi to show up.

"We got him to phase back. He is at his house, hopefully sleeping." he told her. The words were barely out of his mouth when she rushed out of the house. He was about to go after her when Leah grabbed his arm.

"Let her go, I think it might help him." Leah said praying what she thought was going on was happening.

* * *

Bella didn't even hesitate when Jake had said that Paul was at his house.

She knew that he would be awake, she didn't bother to knock, she never did when she came to visit him, she went right in. He was sitting on his couch with all the lights off just like she knew that he would be. She stood in front of him waiting for him to say something.

"You shouldn't be here, Bells. I have a feeling after what just happened they will figure this out. Should have known with my luck that I would imprint on a royal bitch. She hurt us in a way that only she could. She doesn't care about anyone besides herself." Paul said opening his eyes to look at her. She straddled him keeping her eyes locked with his. She knew that this, her touching him and being there, would help him more than anything.

"She is never going to hurt you or them again. Leah had her renounce all ties after Emily,Angela, Kim and I beat the bitch out of her. Even though she denied the imprint Leah was still her Alpha. I couldn't let her have a chance to hurt you again." she whispered to him running her fingers through his hair.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. He raised his head as she lowered hers.

They were locked in a kiss that didn't seem to want to stop. He kissed down her neck, nipping at her skin softly. He pushed her shirt off her shoulder and licked the bite mark he had left on her the night before. He breathed in her scent and knew he was home.

"Mine." he growled.

"Always yours." she whispered as he picked her up and carried her to his room. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kicked the door closed and laid them down on his bed. He could smell her excitement and even though he wanted to make love with her right now, he felt like he just needed to kiss and hold her. They had been lucky to keep this from the pack for as long as they did.

He knew, with the possibility of an imprint, he shouldn't have started anything with her but he truly loved her. She knew and still came to him, when others thought she was home or with a imprint. It had started as a simple friends with benefits and had turned into something more. 

He had marked her last night. He had no control over the wolf at all, usually he could keep the wolf at bay when they were together but last night the wolf had been stronger.

He thought now, the wolf had somehow known about Rachel showing up and wanted to give him the strength he was going to need. Unlike the others who had imprinted, he had felt only friendship for her but when she had said and done what she did even that had been ripped away. He had been heartbroken that his imprint would be so cruel to her family and to him.

Bella ran her hand down to the front of his shorts and it took pure will power not to strip her. She might not be a virgin anymore thanks to him but he knew that any of the pack could show up at any time and they had kept this quiet for six months. Both had wanted to tell everyone after it had started to get serious, he had wanted to tell his brothers and her father to put him through whatever they wanted him to do but the possibility of him imprinting someday had made both of them keep it hidden.

"Oh SHIT!" Jared exclaimed opening the bedroom door. Quil, Embry and he had come by to check on Paul and to make sure Bells had everything under control.

"Get out." Paul growled. He was pissed at himself for not hearing them.

Jared quickly shut the door and joined Quil and Embry in the living room. They just stared at each other in complete shock.

"How did he keep that from us?" Quil asked.

"Lots of showers and being very fucking careful to not think about her when I was phased." Paul said coming into the room. He hadn't bothered to fix his pant so they could see that he still had a boner.

Bells was hiding in the room waiting for him to come back.

"Guess she has everything under control. We are going to go back to Sam's and let them know you two are good." Jared said trying to get Quil and Embry to leave with him.

"Can I be the one to tell Charlie about this?" Quil said with a smile.

"Shit." they heard Bells say.

"Tell him, just give us a couple hours before you say anything." Paul asked looking back at the bedroom room door.

"We can give you two before everyone starts banging one your door." with that Jared pulled them out of the house the ran back to Sam's house. They would tell him right away and in two hours they would tell Charlie that his daughter was involved with Paul. They couldn't wait to put Paul through the wringer.

"We have two hours." Paul said when he reenter the room and laid down next to her.

"Plenty of time." with a smile she pulled him to her, thankful he was finally hers. "Mine" she whispered against his mouth.

"Always yours." he whispered back knowing it was now the truth.

The wolf curled in Paul content that his work was done.

The gods were not always right about what a wolf truly needs.

Bells was everything that Paul and the wolf needed to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Ago

Paul POV

I sat on the beach and watched as Jake and Leah chased after Bella.

Bella was chasing Claire, Quil's nearly 5 year old imprint while Quil and Seth finished work on the sandcastle that the little girl had started and given up on when Bella had showed up.

It was a good day, there hadn't been any signs of any cold ones for a while so Sam had given everyone the day off. They all needed to take a break and relax for a bit.

Bella had suggested a picnic and bonfire at Second Beach so that no one would bother them. All of them knew that Emily was still uneasy about being around lots of people. Since only those that live on the rez were allowed at Second Beach and those people wouldn't dare say anything to or about Emily's scars when any of them were around.

Emily was leaning against Sam, laughing at something Angela, Bella's friend and Embry's imprint, had said to her. Embry was sitting as close to her as he could. They two of them were still getting use to each other luckily she had no problem with his wolf and Bella now had someone that she could talk to about everything. 

Jared and Kim were cuddling nearby.

They day was a little cooler than they thought it would be and they were debating starting the bonfire early to keep Emily, Kim, Angela, Bella and Claire warm since they didn't have the pack's body heat.

Bella came to a stop in front of me and I think shocked everyone by climbing into my lap.

"What are you doing?" I laughed at her as she curled into a small ball.

"Hiding and getting warm." she giggled.

"I don't think Paul wants to be your heater, Bells." Quil said as he and the others joined them on the blanket.

"I am not your personal heater, Swan." I growled.  ** _Damn, she feels good. Don't react. Don't react_** _ **  
**_

"Why not?" she asked looking up at me. "I get to be warm and you get to have me curled up against your body, what's wrong with that?" she said it softly enough that i doubt the pack heard her clearly.

_**Is she flirting? No, she is just that bloody clueless when it comes to guys. Well, her history is a virgin that was over a hundred years old and another virgin that never made a move due to being friend zoned.** _

"I...ummmm. Someone help me out here." I said looking at my pack brothers. _**Don't look like you are enjoying this..you will never hear the end of it. Charlie has access to guns.. Please get off me lap...Bloody Help ME before I do something stupid.** **  
**_

"Bells, I think Paul might be getting the wrong idea." Jake laughed.

"Dude, she just wants to stay warm not fuck ya." Seth said.

"Seth!" Quil said motioning to Claire.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Bells let's take a walk." Leah said pulling her out of my lap and away from the group. Unfortunately they went just far enough away that none of us could hear what was being said. They talked for a bit and when they came back Bella picked up Claire, who was curled up next to Quil and sat in his lap and had Claire sitting in her lap. Quil wrapped his arms around both of them.

_**Why am I unhappy seeing her cuddle someone else. Stop thinking about it. She wasn't flirting with you at all.**   
_

The bonfire was starting to die down when my phone started to go off. It was on vibrate so no one noticed it going off.

I was confused, since only the pack, Bella and the imprints had the number.

I refused to give it out to any of the girls I hook up with after the one time I gave a chick my number, she blew it up when I stopped sleeping with her due to her getting clingy and wanting a relationship. Everyone knows that Paul Lahote does not do relationships, every girl I slept with knew that it was only sex, especially when I could imprint just looking at the wrong girl. It's been a while since I hooked up with anyone maybe that is why she felt so good in my lap, I am just a horny bastard.

**Could we talk at your place? Without any of them knowing?~Swan**

Confused, I looked up at her to see her sitting  with Claire, who was fast asleep, in her lap but she didn't appear to be holding her phone.

**Sure. When?**

**Tonight?~Swan**

**Sure,sure. U know which one is mine?**

**Yeah. Meet u there?~Swan**

**Yeah.**

I looked up just in time to see her handing Claire to Quil and go over to Jake to tell him that she was heading out. She gave a few of them that were still there a hug. She surprised me by giving me one too.

I waited about fifteen minutes before I made the rounds and told everyone that I would see them tomorrow. Walking away I heard Seth joke that I must be on my way to get lucky. 

I found Bella sitting on the porch. I let the two of us in and sat on the couch while she stood in front of me looking nervous.

"What's up, Swan?"

"You have been with a lot of girls right?" she asked biting her lip.

"Haven't you heard, I am the stud of the rez." I smiled.  ** _Well man whore according to some._**

"Do you ever get tired of having to be with different girls all the time or aren't you worried about what's going to happen when or if you imprint? How do you think she is going to feel knowing nearly half the woman on the rez have slept with you?" she said softly standing in front of me.

"I don't do relationships, Swan. Everyone knows that. I actually haven't been with half the girls one the rez. Maybe a handful. Right now I haven't been with anyone in over three months. I know that part of me is getting bored being with different chicks but at the same time if I only fucked one it would be bad because after a while feelings start to get in the way. Besides the fact that all of the pack would give me shit for sticking to one girl that has no clue about the pack or imprinting. If I imprint, I am hoping that she will be able to deal with my history it was before her so it shouldn't matter."

"I have been thinking about something for a while now, what if I gave you an idea on a way that you get what you need and don't have to worry about feelings?" she said as she straddled my lap and sat down.

"I am suddenly all ears." I told her resting my hands on her hips.  ** _What are you thinking little Swan?_**

"I am tired of being a virgin." _ **shit my shorts just got tighter and I think my wolf is doing a fucking snoopy dance.**_ "Eddie boy was the only guy I ever kissed and whenever I tried to deepen the kiss or go further he would pull away. I might be a awful kisser for all I know. It messes with a girl's head when the guy she is with isn't interested in doing anything other than a chaste kiss or peck on the lips. Jake is like my little brother so nothing happened there at all. I am worried about you being with so many girls. I am worried about one of them getting the wrong idea." She ran her hands up my chest and placed them on his neck, lightly scratching her nails on him. "I want you to take my virginity and that we become friends with benefits but we have to keep it quiet from the pack. It's not that I am ashamed of us being together but I don't want them or my dad to go after you about it with the possibility of imprinting."  _ **could be interesting but I don't do virgins. Damn wolf needs to stop dancing. Let her finish than turn her down. I will keep this from the rest of the pack like she wants but mostly so that she wont be** **embarrassed**  _"We can use each other. I know about the pack and imprinting so it wont be a shock and I wont be heartbroken when or if we end. I think your imprint would be able to handle knowing about me because I am part of the pack. One girl that is part of the pack is better than half the rez that have no idea why you suddenly have a girl after claiming you will never have a girlfriend. What do you think? Let me know if I just completely made an ass out of myself." she said softly.

_"_ Okay." _**wait what did I just do, why did I say yes.**_

She leaned forward and kissed me. _**well damn little Swan can kiss. How the hell did that leech stop himself from doing her all fucking night.**_

She pulled back from the kiss, out of breath. "I..."

I didn't let her finish before pulling her head back down to kiss her again. I ran my hands all over her body. She lowered her hands to my shorts and slipped one of her hands between us and wrapped her fingers around me. I growled against her mouth.

"Tonight you belong to me." I growled as I stood with her in my arms and carried her to my room.

"Yours." she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done on ffnet. It's been fixed a little but otherwise no change


End file.
